Stealing Kisses
by Dozen and One Stars
Summary: A small collection of short individual oneshots involving Hiruma and Mamori. Each one amusing in its own way and involving a kiss of some sort. Complete. 30 kisses challenge.
1. Center of Attention

Xx Center of Attention xX

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

Theme 1. look over here

"Hey, damn manager where are those-"

The auburn haired teen didn't even bother looking up at him. "The videos are in the box below the counter along with the notes and they're labeled according to position."

"What about the-"

"-Updates on Ojo's ballista? It's in the blue folder on the third shelf from the bottom." Once again the manager of the football team didn't look at him. Instead she chose to cross the room to the team's refrigerator.

Youichi Hiruma's eyes narrowed as he stared at the back of her head. It had been like this all day. No matter what he asked her, what insults he threw in her direction, what orders he gave her, she never looked up from the task at hand. It was getting real old real fast. "Damn manager!"

"What do you want?" The tone in her voice was showing clear signs of irritation.

Well, he was getting irritated too. "Look at me."

"What?" She was clearly confused with his request as she concentrated on the task at hand.

His frustration only grew as she not only denied his request but questioned it out right. "Look at me."

"I really don't have time for what ever little plan you're plotting." Mamori Anezaki informed him as she checked the temperature of the milk on her arm. "Azami still needs to be feed and changed before I put her down for her afternoon nap."

The quarterback glared at the tiny girl in the baby chair on the clubhouse counter, without Mamori's notice of course. Her back was turned towards the two. Damn babysitting job. It was keeping his manager from working properly. After all with those bright blue eyes and patch of fuzzy brown hair that baby was practically screaming. 'Look over here! Look at me! Aren't I cute? Pay attention to me!'

Hiruma leaned in closer. Whether to get a better look at his opponent in the manager's work dedication or to try to intimidate the little one, he didn't know. The brat had the nerve to gurgle happily and clap her hands in amusement at what she thought was a game of funny faces.

Suddenly without warning her little hands shot up, grabbed two fistfuls of his blond spiky hair, and pulled him in slightly. He was so startled by the sudden movement that he didn't have time to brace himself properly and was pulled in by her tug. His cheek made brief contact with the baby's mouth and nose before she yanked out a few strands of hair, waving them through the air as she laughed.

On the other hand he had pulled his head back and was staring at the overly happy child as though she had just grown two heads. 'What the hell?'

"Hiruma? Are you okay?"

The quarterback looked up to find her staring right at him with a look of confusion and concern etched onto her face.

Well, he had finally gotten her attention.

-

-

-


	2. Through the Grapevine

Xx Through the Grapvine xX

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

Theme 2. news; letter

"... she threw up in first period."

"I heard she's been eating creampuffs with peanut butter. How gross is that?"

"... left early to go to the doctors."

"...a lot of time with that quarterback..."

"Has she gained weight?"

Hiruma glared at his fellow classmates as he walked down the hall. It had been like this for the past couple of days: the hushed whispers, side glances, blatant sneers. They all acted like he was deaf or something. He had heard the rumors. He would have to deaf and dumb not to. What was that rumor?

He was going to be a father.

The infamous quarterback of Deimon High School, the blond devil, the most feared student around, Youchi Hiruma, was going to be the father of a real living breathing baby of his own making. And who was the mother? What woman would be crazy-- or stupid-- enough to be with a known man like him? Well, that was what really made this particular rumor interesting.

As the rumor went, the ever beloved Momori Anezaki was the mother to be. Though she didn't know it yet considering she hadn't been at school for the past week. Word on the grapevine said she was too ashamed to come back.

Since she had been gone, he had many insulting things directed towards him. He had been called a heartless demon with a black soul. He was accused of ruining a pure young girl. He had been told that he had no right to take such an innocent angel, among other things. These he endured because they were directed at him.

Though, he wasn't the only target of spiteful gossip. His manager was the center of many wicked words. In quiet whispers they spread though the halls like wildfire. I always knew that whole goody two shoes personality was just an act... she always acted so high and mighty and it turns out she's sleeping with the quarterback... wonder if she's done the whole football team yet.

Those he crushed with a swift and ruthless fist. No one would insult her if he could help it.

Now it was the end of another rumor milled school day. Hiruma smirked to himself as he left the school and headed for his manager's house.

But as it was that's all they were. Rumors.

He knew better than to believe anything he heard from the mouths of schoolyard idiots. After all he had just gotten her comfortable with open mouth kisses, he wasn't about to scare her off by pushing for sex.

Besides she'd want a ring on her finger first.

-

-

-


	3. An Inadvertent Kiss

Xx An Inadvertent Kiss xX

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

Theme 3. jolt!

Mamori Anezaki stopped at a local coffee shop on her way to practice. Needing a wake up call and wanting to try something different she order a limited time only drink simply named Jolt. The sign inside the place had advertised that it was 'the perfect quick pick-me-up to add that extra spring in your step.'

That sounded like just the thing she needed to get her going so she placed her order along with a second cup of straight black coffee for a certain quarterback, who was certain to ask what had taken her so long. Picking up the freshly brewed drinks, she paid the cashier and made her way to the school. Upon arriving at the clubhouse she took a sip of her hot beverage. Her eyes widened at the taste. 'They weren't kidding about that pick-me-up...'

Placing her cup down, she offered the styrofoam cup as a peace offering to the glaring quarterback. Accepting the drink he took a swing at it and placed it next to hers. He then proceeded to bark orders at her, which she fulfilled. The two then went outside to discuss the schedule for the day.

By the time they got back the rest of the team had arrived and were chatting in the clubhouse. Though, when they entered the room fell into a silence that was unusual. There were suspicious giggles, avoided eye contact, and uneasy whistles. Deciding that there team was obviously strange the quarterback and manager ignored their antics. Picking up their cups they both took a drink, not bothering to check the kid to make sure it was their own.

Instantly they both pulled back and stared at their drinks, realizing they had grabbed the wrong cup. The room broke out in giggles, smirks, and uneasy smiles. Suzuna was having the most fun of all.

"Mamori and Hiruma sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She sang out. Seeing their confused expressions she elaborated. "I switched your cups and you drank from them. You put your mouth over the spot where the other and put their own. It's practically a kiss!"

Mamori flushed at the explanation.

Hiruma looked at them all like they were crazy before letting out a storm and bullets and orders. Quickly everyone scurried outside. So fast they were in their retreat that they failed to see the slight smirk on his face and the small movement of his tongue darting out to lick his lip.

-

-

-


	4. Fall into Me

Xx Fall into Me xX

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

Theme 9. dash

"Have you seen my jersey Mamori?"

"Mamori, can you patch up my pants?"

"I think I sprained my ankle..."

"Hey are there any more of those cookies you brought, Mamori?"

"Damn manager-!"

Some days Mamori Anezaki felt more like a busy mother than the leading manager to the players of the Deimon football team. If she wasn't patching up uniforms she was cleaning. When she wasn't cleaning she was tending to injuries. Once the injuries were taken care of she had chores to do in order to keep the place running. Then there was all the organization, question answering, protection, and keeping everyone -namely Hiruma- in line.

She was currently savoring the few fleeting moments of silence and tranquility that she had to herself in the clubhouse. Sitting on one of the comfortable stools, she contemplated when the last time she sat down was. It seemed today was 'keep-Mamori-on-her-feet' day. She had not stopped running since she left her house. First off she had gotten a late start so she had to run to the field. Then she ran with the players at practice to keep their spirits up. Following that were the sprints throughout the field to retrieve far off footballs. Finally there was the mad dash to the clubhouse to retrieve notes she had taken at their last game.

Speaking of which she better grab them and get back to practice before that blasted Youichi Hiruma decided to come looking for her, convinced that she was sneaking a cream puff break behind his back. With one last glance around the quite room she let out a sigh and picked up the papers she had origionally come in for. Hurrying she ran across the small room, opened the door, and dashed outside to find the demonic quarterback.

"Hey, da-!"

At least that was the plan. Turns out she hadn't returned quick enough for the quarterback's liking and so he had pursued. He was about to kick open the door and yell at her when she had barreled through the entrance, crashing straight into him. With only one foot planted firmly on the ground both the demonic quarterback and the angelic manager tumbled to the ground with amazing force.

This put them in the very compromising position of tangled limbs with lips crashed against one another.

Mamori stared unblinking into the bright eyes of the blond haired football player before her, to her surprise and embarrassment she was staring right back at her. Her eyes slowly went from looking at his eyes to a place a little lower. Namely his mouth that she was quickly realizing was pressed against her own. Once this thought was complete, she shot up like a bullet, scrambling backwards in a desperate attempt to put distance between herself and the young man before her.

Mumbling something incoherently and dashed out the door in a flustered flurry.

Hiruma sat there for a minute, contemplating about what had just happened before letting a smirk cross his face. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a well known and feared black book.

-

-

-


	5. Bed of Roses

Xx Bed of Roses xX

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

Theme 11. gardenia

Mamori Anezaki sighed at the sight before her. She had assured everyone associated with her that it was a simple surgical procedure. Doctors removed tonsils all the time and it wasn't anything big or huge about it. She had insisted that it was not big deal and that there was no need to fuss over her. But did anyone listen to poor Mamori? Not by a long shot.

It had started innocent enough. Her friends had pitched in and bought her a huge teddy bear with a ridiculous red bow. A sweet gesture from concerned friends.

Sena gave her a fruit basket filled with color. A little odd but he was nervous and worried for her so she had accepted the gift with a smile.

The rest of the team started bringing things, mostly small stuff. Books, cards, a balloon here and there quickly added to her growing pile of presents.

It was after this that things really got out of hand.

Apparently she had more admirers than she thought because once word got out that she was in the hospital she was hit with a flood of items. Gifts filled her tiny hospital room: balloons, get-well cards, teddy bears, food, and last but certainly not least flowers. Dozens upon hundreds upon thousands of flowers were packed into every available spot. These weren't any flowers either. Oh, no. They were roses.

Red roses. Yellow roses. White roses. Long-stemmed. Short-stemmed. Thorn-less. Store bought. Handpicked. Mamori never knew that there were so many different kinds of roses. She also never realized how much she disliked the flower until she was trapped in a small room with a sea of them. Worst yet they were all in full bloom, giving off a sweet smell. While pleasant in small quantities, was quite overwhelming when they filled a room.

Tossing and turning in her hospital bed Mamori let out a frustrated sigh. She couldn't get comfortable and she could swear that she had the scent of roses permanently burned into her nose. It clung to her and would simply not relent its hold. So with a small frown etched upon her face she slipped into an uneasy nap.

The door opened silently and closed in the same fashion. A figure entered the room, carefully holding something in one hand while the other was hidden away in a pocket. The figure's nose crinkled in distaste as the wave of sweet smelling fragrence hit him. Glancing about the room his gaze eventually fell upon the sleeping girl. With long strides he soon found himself towering over her small form.

His eyes narrowed as they took in her discomfort, her nose twitching every so often in irritaion. Quietly, so that he wouldn't waker her, he placed one simple white gardenia on her pillow by her head. She instantly leaned towards it, her face relaxing as she latched onto the welcome change in fragrance.

Once she fell into a deep restful sleep the figure let a sly smile cross his lips as he leaned in a kissed the corner of her mouth. By the time he pulled back that sly smile had changed into a smug smirk due the small sleepy smile that graced the completely unaware girl's face. Placing a small note by the pure white flower he made his exit. Sparing only one fleeting glance before shutting the door behind him.

The note and the gardenia the only evidence anyone had entered the room.

_Damn Manager-_

_Get better, drag your lazy ass out of bed, and down to the field. Don't think that just because you've been gone that you can get out of work._

_-Hiruma_

-

-

-


	6. Anger v Joy

Xx Anger v. Joy xX

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

Theme 12. in a good mood

There was an unspoken agreement between all the football players that the only thing scarier than an angry Hiruma was a happy one.

A warpath Hiruma was much easier to predict. He yelled. He cursed. He shot generous amounts of artillery. He was much easier to deal with in this state. It was natural almost comforting to know that he'd be there barking orders when something went wrong, it meant someone was in charge and as long as you followed his orders to the decimal there was a small chance of getting out alive.

They also knew the anger better, they recognized the stages. There was the simple frustration that came with being so close to a win and then losing. The borderline panic crazed anger that resulted from an unexpected leave of a teammate, such the case was with Daikichi. Following that was the relief that he expressed as anger with a rain of bullets. Though, the worst by far was the ice cold fury that had only been shown once to Kuirta before it exploded into full out rage.

But out of all these different forms of anger were nothing compared to him in a good mood.

A happy Youichi Hiruma equaled a terrified team. This was proven repeatedly throughout the year. Earliest memory of this was when Monta had been discovered as just the catcher they were looking for. The ecstatic quarterback had hogtied, caged, and wheeled him away before anyone had a chance to stop him. The recent example was when everyone had gone shoe shopping and he had trotted through the employee only entrance with a big grin on his face. The only person not shocked and horrified by the scene was Mamori Anezaki, who simply shook her head.

His current good mood could have resulted from a few things. One was the recent breakthrough in cracking the top secret strategy of their next opponent. Another was the new free range missile launcher he had just recently acquired. The third was the re-admittance of their kicker. Any one of these were perfectly logical reasons for his manic grin and spray of ammunition.

Only the real reason, the true reasoning behind his mood was not anything they could have ever imagined if they lived to be a hundred. They hadn't been there the night before as their gruff quarterback had walked their beloved manager home. They hadn't been there for the small exchange of words. They most certainly hadn't been there, when in the middle of a sentence, their beloved manger had been cut off with a crash of his lips on her. So there was no way to have known the true cause behind his friendly fire.

In the end that was between him and _his_ manager.

-

-

-


	7. Calling the Bluff

Xx Calling the Bluff xX

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

Theme 21. violence; pillage/plunder; extortion

"Go ahead do what ever it is you do! I don't care!"

Youichi Hiruma's glare faltered ever so slightly at her words. Mamori and him were having an extremely heated argument over something he only vaguely remembered at this point. His hand was reaching for his back pocket, where his black book resided, and he had just warned her about watching her mouth least something should slip. Something she'd rather not have people know about.

"Go on. Get that book of yours out and tell everyone what you have written about me in there." She narrowed her eyes at him, her arms crossed; her whole posture radiated absolute outrage and defiance. "In fact, I dare you. I dare you to read out loud every nasty little secret you have about me."

When he did nothing but continue to glower at her, she continued her rant.

"Put them on flyers and scatter them around town! Get a blow horn and yell to your heart's content! Get a plane and write them in the sky for all I care!" By this time they had attracted quite a crowd of curious onlookers. Though both didn't pay any attention to them. "But know this, I will not be intimidated and I will not back down! You don't scare me! Are you even listening to me? Hiru-"

Gasps were heard. Jaws were dropped. Eyes popped out of heads. Fearful teens hit their knees in prayer. One brave soul took a picture with their cell phone and sent it to everyone they knew and then some. After all who would believe that the devil incarnate was in a complete lip lock with Deimon's own angel on earth without photographic evidence?

-

-

-


	8. Don't Fence Me In

Xx Don't Fence Me In xX

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

Theme 25. fence

"... so most guys tend to come in from the right but there are a few that turn left. Does that really make any difference? Either way it's still a kiss, right?" Suzuna looked up. She had been reading out loud from a teen magazine that she'd found lying around. At first she had just flipped through it but then her eye caught an article on the '_Do's & Don'ts of Kissing',_ much to the football manager's dismay.

"I suppose so." Mamori Anezaki responded as she swept the clubhouse clean.

"Don't sound so doom and gloom!" Suzuna turned the page. "This is valuable information here. It'll prepare you for when finally decide to quite this little game of yours and decide to ask him out."

"Ask who out?" The brunette's voice echoed from the back room.

The younger girl yelled back. "Hiruma, of course! Don't tell you don't feel anything. I mean you could practically cut all the sexual tension between you two with a knife."

"Suzuna!"

A grin was plastered on the head cheerleaders face as she read through the column. "I call them like I see them!"

Later that night, after the rest of the team had gone home Mamori found herself flipping thought the same magazine that Suzuna had been reading earlier. The only sounds in the quite clubhouse being her page turning and Hiruma's typing. Glancing up at the quarterback her thoughts were brought back to the earlier conversation, about why she just wouldn't admit that she liked the blond demon.

As if sensing her stare Hiruma glanced up and raised an eyebrow at her obvious staring. "What's your problem, damn manager?"

"Nothing." Mamori returned to her reading.

Glaring at her a moment longer, Hiruma went back to his rapid typing.

Mamori let out a little sigh. There was no way that Suzuna would understand. She couldn't say anything, at least not yet. He had things he had to complete: goals to reach. He couldn't afford to be distracted by anything, especially by her. She wouldn't allow it.

True he had never said any of the things she had just stated but he didn't have to. She knew. It was all in his eyes. When they were all alone and walking the tight rope between being just colleagues and being something more, they asked her, reached out to her. They spoke to her and their message was clear._ 'Don't fence me in.'_

So she let him be, not burdening him with her feelings. Instead she chose to walk by his side keeping him going until he was ready for her.

She could wait.

-

-

-


	9. A Welcomed Intervention

Xx A Welcomed Intervention xX

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

26. if only I could make you mine

"Oh, my dearly beloved Mamori! Your lips are like the petals of a blushing rose! Your eyes are two perfect sapphires glistening in a clear water stream! Your skin is so soft and smooth! You have truly been kissed by the sun!"

The poor Deimon manager could do nothing but give off a nervous little laugh and wish with every fiber of her being that the earth would just open up and swallow her whole. She honestly had no idea how she had gotten herself into this horribly embarrassing situation but her mind was already working overtime trying to get her out of it.

The situation being that she had apparently collected a very zealous and devoted admirer who had an overwhelming amount of self confidence to be yelling out such corny poetic lines at the entrance of the school with quite a gathering of people staring. As flattering as it was she wasn't interested. So now all she had to do was figure out a way to get away without hurting the poor boy's feelings.

His hands engulfed one of her own. "Your hands are so smooth and delicate! Like those belonging to one of royalty!"

And fast.

"I'm sure you're a sweet boy and this is all very flattering." She tried in vain to pull her hand back. "But I'm really not interested. So, thanks but no thanks."

"All I ask is but one date. It is not an unreasonable request so would you please join me?" He didn't let his gripe loose. In fact, he lifted her hand as if to kiss it.

"Hey damn manager!"

Heads turned to find Hiruma standing just a few feet away, students scattered to get out of his way as he walked foreword. Mamori had to repress a sigh of relief. She'd never thought she'd ever be this happy to see the infamous quarterback. She didn't even mind the nickname. The fact that he was there and her way out of this awkward situation was all she cared about at the moment.

Her admirer released her hands and stood up straight. "Villain! How can you use such vulgar language when in the presence of a lady such as Mamori?"

Said lady let out a small groan.

The blond quarterback gave him a look that clearly said he didn't give a damn and that he thought this would be Romeo was obviously a few yards short of a touchdown. After that he completely ignored him and refocused on the manager. "I told you to meet me so we could review the tapes. What the hell's taking you so long?"

"Well, excuse me." Mamori adjusted her bag. "I got a little sidetracked."

Grabbing her arm he led her through the parting crowd. The faithful suitor was about to get up and intervene when he was pulled back by a couple of his friend, who held him back and clamped their hands over his mouth. When one of their friends saw his angry but confused look, he spoke up. "We're doing this because we're your friends. Don't come between those two; it's better for your health."

The poor boy gave one last lingering look at his retreating beloved's back. 'Ah, Mamori... if only I could make you mine...'

Meanwhile the quarterback and manager were having their own little conversation.

"I told you I couldn't get away!" Mamori yanked her arm free.

Hiruma glared at her. "Why the hell not?"

"He wouldn't take no for an answer and I couldn't just walk away. That would be rude." She explained.

Apparently the quarterback didn't think so. "Next time just tell the idiot to fuck off and die."

"Hiruma!"

-

-

-


	10. Silence is Golden

Xx Silence is Golden xX

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

18. say ahh...

"All right, now say ahh..." Mamori Anezaki opened her mouth and closed it around the thermometer. The nurse gave her a smile and checked the clock. "Now all we have to do is wait for the beep."

The manager's eyes roamed about the small room that consisted of the school's health office. Her throat had been sore for the past few days, figuring it was just a cold she had increased her vitamin C intake and went about her normal business. They had a game yesterday and as usual she had cheered as loud as she could. Then this morning her throat hurt more than usual but not enough to stay home from school. Then while reading a passage in English her voice went out on her. Worried her teacher had sent her to the nurse.

-Beep--Beep--Beep-

Mamori snapped out of her thoughts when the thermometer went off. Opening her mouth the nurse took it out and checked the little screen. "Well, you don't have a fever but you can't talk. Is there anything else? Does your stomach hurt? How about your head?"

She opened her mouth to respond but all that came out was a horse squawk. Turning a beet red she simply shook her head.

"Well, it looks like you have laryngitis." The nurse was writing down something. "There's nothing you can really do for it except wait it out. You can go home if you want or you can stay at school. It's up to you."

Always the dutiful student, Mamori decided to stay. Collecting a pass explaining why she couldn't talk she headed back to English. On the way she met up with the infamous quarterback. Catching her eye he strode up to her. "Ditching class, damn manager? What would the disciplinary committee think of that?"

Her mouth was open and a witty denial was on her tongue. Only problem was nothing came out.

He raised an amused eyebrow.

She tried again only to have a scratchy sound come out instead of her response.

This time he let out a loud bark of laughter as her hands flew up to cover her mouth. Her face turned a bright shade of red. "Lost your voice?"

She handed him her note.

"Laryngitis?" He asked as they continued to walk. She found she didn't trust the slight smirk that was appearing on his face. "That mean no more make out sessions under the bleachers?"

She hit his arm with her book bag before grabbing her pass and storming ahead.

-

-

-


	11. Sign Me A Kiss

Xx Sign Me A Kiss xX

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

Theme 8. our own world

There was no denying that the scene playing before the eyes of the massive crowds of spectators was a strange sight to behold. Deimon had just called a time-out, there was still a minute thirty left in the game, all offensive players were huddled awaiting orders- staring at the back of their quarterback.

That's right. The infamous quarterback and captain of the devilbat's had his back turned on his team. Instead he was facing their ever productive manager, making odd gestures with his hands and glaring. Odd thing was she seemed to understand every movement and was making gestures back. Back and forth they went. His were crisp and quick while hers were smooth and flowing. Then something happened that caused the quarterback to pause his motions.

No one knew exactly what was said but it was obviously something big because he stared at her closely. She re-did her gesture, more urgently. Then when he didn't respond right away she did it a third time and added another gesture on top of it.

This time he gave her a demonic grin and signed something back. Then spelled something out, since his movements slowed down and became more deliberate. No sooner did he stop that she started turning red from embarrassment. She said something back before hiding her head behind her clipboard and started jotting down notes.

The devilish blond let loose a laugh before returning his attention back to his team. Barking off some orders, they broke off and settled into their positions.

Exactly one minute and thirty seconds later the small underdog team was cheering in victory. Amidst the madness the quarterback caught the manager's eye. With a toothy grin he signed her something. Turning red she looked away and focused of congratulating the rest of the players.

What transpired during that time-out conversation was a simple little mistake. It seemed that she had mixed up a word in translation and instead of signing what she was thinking she gave him the motion for a kiss. Then, unknowingly, repeated the action twice more when he didn't respond. She only realized her mistake when he signed her back.

Now the only ones who would ever know were the grinning quarterback and the mortified manager.

-

-

-


	12. Lights of Las Vegas

Xx Lights of Las Vegas xX

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

Theme 24. good night

She wasn't quite sure what compelled her to come into _his_ room. It really wasn't proper. A teenage girl entering, unsupervised, into a dark hotel room of a known teenage bad boy on another continent. Every etiquette lesson she was ever taught was telling her this was improper but she ignored every single one of them.

She supposed she could blame her motherly instincts: her naturally caring nature not allowing her to rest soundly until she knew for certain that he was comfortable and safe. It could have been that she was concerned as a friend. After all he did tend to overwork himself and refused help at all costs, so she couldn't trust him to take care of himself- no matter what he said. Maybe it was her big sister complex taking over.

Then again it could have been something deeper. A feeling that went beyond her mother hen nature or her fierce protectiveness of those she cared about.

Well, for whatever reason the manager of the devilbat's found herself standing as silent as a mouse against the closed door of the notorious quarterback- who was currently sleeping soundly on the single bed that occupied the room. Cerberus looked up for a moment to regard her before returning to his earlier dream of a ham the size of the head lineman's head.

Letting out a sigh of relief she tiptoed her was across the room, stopping by the window she closed the blinds. Then she made her way to the foot of the bed were his feet were hanging over the edge. As quietly as she possible could she kneeled down and took off his shoes- placing the carefully on the ground. Once that was done she made her way to the side of the bed.

Leaning over, she carefully removed the gun pack from his back and -after some difficulty lifting it- leaned it against the wall. She then placed a set of clean clothes on the dresser and was about to make her exit when she caught a look of his expression.

He looked peaceful. Not sleeping like a baby peaceful but a confident contentment. There was no smile on his face but there wasn't a frown either. His face was the picture of exhaustion. She suddenly had an impulsive feeling come over her.

It started small, with no more pressure than that of a butterfly's wings. But the longer she stood there the more insistent the urge became until she couldn't resist any longer. Getting closer she tucked a loose hair behind her ear and gave him a light peck on the cheek. Her eyes softened for a moment as she hovered over him. "Good-night, Hiruma."

Without a second thought she left: locking the door silently behind her.

-

-

-


	13. Old Time Rock n' Roll

Xx Old Time Rock n' Roll xX

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

Theme 14. radio-cassette player

Mamori looked over the package in her hands. Turning it over, she read the return address. "Gina Profter. 1342 89th Street. New York, New York. 3454."

The responsible football manager let loose a big grin as she recognized the address to be that of her pen pal from America. Sitting on one of the stools she opened up the wrapping and pulled out the contents: a small note, a couple of pictures of her and her boyfriend Tommy, a packet of paper with what appeared to be lyrics written in Japanese, and finally a tape.

That's right it was one of those old-fashioned cassette tapes. She turned it over a couple of times, until curiosity finally took over. Rummaging through a cabinet she pulled out an old radio cassette player and plugged it in. Putting in the tape she hit play and started reading through the letter.

_Dear Mamori,_

_Happy birthday! Okay so I know I'm about a month-okay two or three months late but it's the thought that counts, right? Anyway I've recently gotten into classic rock, especially this band called Queen, and I decided that the perfect present for you would be a collection of their songs on the enclosed tape. It's all sung in English but you seem pretty fluent in it so I think it's okay. But being the thoughtful person that I am I decided to include the words in Japanese (see the giant packet of paper). So enjoy!_

_-Gina_

_P.S. How's that quarterback of your's? Finally decide to be a man and ask you out?_

The manager could only shake her head at the last sentence before she started listening to the words. Picking up the pack of paper she tried singing along. "I see a little silhouette of a man, oh. Scaramouch. Scaramouch. Will you do the fandango? Thunderbolts and lightening... "

It didn't take too long before she found herself dancing about the room enjoying the songs sent to her. The music filling the small room. "We'll ride upon an omnibus and then the casino- Get a new facial - so sensational -Seaside Rendezvous - so adorable, Seaside Rendezvous - Seaside Rendezvous. Give us a kiss."

"What the hell are you doing?"

The auburn haired teen snapped her head back to find the infamous quarterback staring at her with a mix of amusement and confusion. Her face flushed red as she hastily turned off the tape and attempted to regain her composure and dignity. "H-Hiruma! What are you doing here?"

"Re-stocking supplies." Was his simple answer as he set his grocery bags down. "What are you doing? Trying to make it rain? Or are you just prancing around because you're crazy?"

"I was not prancing!" Mamori insisted. "I just- my friend sent me this tape and I started listening to it. Then the music got going and the beat was good and I was alone so I started moving which lead to dancing and it was fun. Then you came in and- I think I'm going to go now. I still have to finish editing tapes."

Deciding there was no way to redeem herself she made a quick excuse and left. As he watched her make a speedy getaway curiosity took over. Making his way over to the radio-cassette player he hit the button with the little triangle on it and waited for a moment. "Are you gonna take me home tonight? Ah down beside that red firelight. Are you gonna let it all hang out? Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round."

Hiruma just smirked to himself and let the song play itself out.

-

-

-


	14. Hush Little Baby

Xx Hush Little Baby xX

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyechield 21.

Theme 22. cradle

Hiruma glared at the crying bundle who he had nicknamed 'the damn brat.'

That's right. It seemed that Mamori had gotten another babysitting job watching Azami. She needed to be feed or changed or something though cause she was screaming and crying like a little banshee. "Hiruma?" The quarterback glanced up to find his manager and the wailing bundle of annoyance standing in front of him. Seeing that she had his attention she spoke up. "Can you hold her for a minute while I prepare her bottle?"

His response was to be expected.

"No way in hell."

"It'll only be for a second." She held the small girl out expectantly. "And watch your language in front of her."

He glared at the still bawling baby. His words came out slow and deliberate. "Hell no."

"Here." Her look and tone showed that Mamori was no longer asking. Pushing the baby into his arms she arranged her carefully. "Wait- no- like this. Now, you have to support her head. Raise your arm a little. There, that's perfect."

"I'm not holding the damn brat!" He growled at her.

Mamori planted a small kiss of the child's forehead before walking away. "Her name is Azami, not brat. And her bottle will be ready in a minute." Digging through the diaper bag she realized something very important. "Shoot. I ran out of formula. I'll have to run to the store and get some. I'll be right back."

"There's no way your sticking me with it." Hiruma held her at arms length.

"I'll be back before you know it." Mamori picked up her bag and headed for the door. "Hiruma, I can't believe I'm about to say this but don't yell at, insult, or mock the baby in any way. She can't even argue back yet."

"Wait a minute. You're not about to-"

The door slammed closed and the ever feared Deimon quarterback was stuck with what appeared to be a never ending wail of tears of a baby. Shifting her so that she was back in the position that Mamori had showed him. He then paced about the room, quietly cursing everything and everyone he knew to hell and back for being put in this position.

Eventually he noticed how quiet the clubhouse had gotten and looked down to find the brat fast asleep. Seemed she had worn herself out.

"About damn time." Staring at her it finally hit him just how tiny she really was. Only one of his hands could completely engulf her head. Her entire hand barely took up a quarter of his palm. She wasn't much bigger than the football's he through down field. How strange. With her so quite and small she was almost tolerable.

So absorbed in his thoughts he failed to notice a certain manager standing outside the window with a small smile on her face. He also didn't see the sudden look of enlightenment that crossed her face when she remembered that Suzuna had taught her how to record video on her cell phone just a few days ago. Pulling her own out of her bag, she held it up to capture the domestic moment playing before her very eyes.

Hiruma wasn't the only one who could blackmail after all.

-

-

-


	15. Lady & The Tramp

Xx Lady & The Tramp xX

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

Theme 13. excessive chain

Hiruma and Mamori worked in the compatible silence of the clubhouse. Both completely absorbed in their own projects with Cerberus sleeping on the ground. It was probably the most domestic any of them had ever been at one time. In fact the scene even went so far as to the fact that the quarterback was reading the sports page with his feet propped up and the manager was just starting to brew some coffee.

The quiet moment of suburban tranquility was broken when there was a scratching sound at the door. The quarterback didn't even bother looking up and instead turned the page. The manager on the other hand wiped her hands on a towel and crossed the room. Once there she opened the door, not seeing anyone she looked from side to side then down to find a very proper looking female dog sitting right outside the door.

The dog stood up and appeared to give her a nod of thanks before walking past her. Mamori watched in curious fascination as she trotted over to the still sleeping mutt of a mascot. By this time even Hiruma was watching the strange scene before them.

The manager could swear she saw the female dog glare at Cerberus before letting out a loud sharp bark.

The demon dog leapt a good foot into the air before landing, growling at the enemy.

He immediately stopped when he saw who it was. From there it was a very strange conversation between the two: consisting of a series of barks, growls, and yelps. Suddenly the female dog let out a small howl. Both sets of human eyes were brought back to the door as puppies trotted through the door, attacking one another and tumbling every which way. There was no mistaking who the father was.

There was another serious of not too happy sounding barks before the two seemed to make up and sat next too each other, watching their puppies play with on another. Mamori bent down and picked up one of the calmer ones. It lapped at her hand with little puppy dog kisses.

"Looks like the damn dog's been around." Hiruma commented as he went back to reading the paper.

-

-

-


	16. Hero Complex

Xx Hero Complex xX

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

7. superstar

"Mamori, could you baby-sit for me this Saturday after school? I have a meeting to go to and I'm in a pinch."

"I can't, I have football practice." Mamori felt bad when she heard the mother sigh on the other end of the phone. She thought it over quickly before making a decision. "Unless you don't mind me taking him with me. I can watch him while I work."

"That would be great! Any chance you could introduce Rai to the quarterback?" The eager woman asked. "He's wanted to meet him since his father took him to that football game last week. He's developed quite the hero complex for him."

The manager let out a nervous laugh as she watched the said quarterback chasing their running back, yelling encouraging threats, and setting off rapid fire motions. "Maybe. It depends on the day."

"Great! Oh, I can't wait to tell him. He'll be so excited! Thanks Mamori. I'll see you Saturday."

She let out a sigh. "Yeah, see you Saturday."

The following Saturday Mamori found herself practically being dragged down the street towards school by little Rai. He had just turned five and only came up to her hip but he was a strong little guy when he wanted to be. When he found out he was actually going to a Devil Bat's practice and might just meet the quarter back he couldn't stop moving and talking. That hadn't changed as he tugged at one of her hands with both of his. "Come on Mamori nee-chan! If we don't hurry we might miss him."

"Trust me, Rai. He's not going anywhere." The manager assured the little boy. Before long they found themselves at the football field, practice already in session. The auburn haired teen waved at her teammates. "Sorry I'm late. I had to pick up Raiden before I got here."

"Who the hell is Raiden?"

Mamori's hands simply flew to cover the small boy's ears. Turning around she found herself chest to nose with a certain quarter back. She looked up and glared at him. "Watch your language when you're around him. The last thing I need is for to start mouthing off to his mother with the swear words he learned from you."

"Then you shouldn't bring all these damn brats around. First the banshee and now him." Hiruma looked down to find the boy staring up at him with a big grin plastered on his face. He nudged the butt of his gun to the kid's shoulder. "What the hell is his problem?"

She looked down at his expression and let out a sigh. "He's just happy to see you."

"Why?"

Mamori uncovered his ears. "He looks up to you. According to his mother he adores the ground you walk on. So try to behave."

The quarterback observed the small boy who automatically stood up straight. The manager turned babysitter had to suppress a grin: it was like watching a little solider standing before his commanding officer. After the initial look over the blond turned his back to the boy and started yelling at the rest of the team to get a move on. Though Mamori could swear she heard the words 'crazy brat' mumbled under his breath.

For the next few hours Mamori found herself torn between being happy because the little boy way obviously having the time of his life retrieving stray footballs, and resisting the urge to yell at Hiruma to tone down on the ammunition and curses. Glancing up at the clock she was shocked to realize the time. His mother was going to be there in just a few minutes to pick him up. "Raiden, your mom's going to be here any minute. You need to grab your things and get ready."

"Okay!" The little brown haired boy picked up the football at his feet and ran over to the quarterback, holding it up as high as he could. "Could you sign this for me?"

Hiruma stared at him for a minute before yelling. "Damn manager, I need a pen!"

Normally she would have protested to use of her hated title but when she saw why he needed one she decided to let it slide and started digging around for one. As Raiden watched the little scene he couldn't help but speak up. "If you want her to like you back you should be nicer to her."

Hiruma glared at him but that didn't deter him in the least bit.

"Ichiro, he's my best friend, he liked this girl once too, so he called her names but the just made her cry and tell the teacher who made him sit in the corner. Then she wouldn't talk to him so he decided to give her this really cool frog he found on the way to school but that just made her scream really, really loud and lose the frog." Hiruma couldn't help but wonder how he could say so much without taking a breath. "The teacher had to call his parents and everything. Then the next day he came to school and gave her some flowers and that made her real happy. I think you should get Mamori nee-chan flowers. That might make her like you back."

Watching the said girl walking towards them with a pen in hand, Hiruma just let out a small grin and ruffled the kid's hair slightly. "When hell freezes over, damn kid."

-

-

-


	17. Luck be a Lady Tonight

Xx Luck be a Lady Tonight xX

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

5. "hey, you know..."

"Hey, you know what?"

"What?"

"I think I'm gonna talk to her." A young man dressed in a suit commented to his friend.

His friend gave him a questioning look. "Who?"

"The hot chick over there." He jerked his head in her general direction.

The friend was still confused. "Which one?"

"What do you mean which one? She's the complete babe. How could you miss her?" The guy acted like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Dude, we're in a casino in Las Vegas at ten o' clock on a Friday night."

"Right. That one in the short red dress. She's standing with all those weird guys and the chick in the skates. She's laughing and- quick! Look away!" The man made his friend turn his head in the opposite direction; trying and failing to look inconspicuous he sat down at a nearby blackjack table where some other guy was already playing. "She's staring at us... okay. She stopped. See? She's smiling to the bald guy.'"

"Ah man. You don't stand a chance. She's way out of you're league."

"Oh yeah? Just you wait and see." The man was about to get out of his seat when a voice stopped him.

"You should listen to you're friend, damn suit."

The man's head whipped around to find some that the guy who was sitting there before they arrived clicking together a small portion of his piles of chips. His eyes narrowed at the guy and he leaned forward menacingly. "What was that you beach blond weirdo?"

"You heard me." The player wasn't fazed in the least bit. In fact his eyes lit up slightly, like he was playing a game or something. "She's too smart to fall for an idiot like you. I'm just saving her the breath by stopping you now."

"You listen here-"

"But," The stranger looked up at him, a feral grin plastered on his face as he waved his hand. "I'm willing to let her turn you down herself. If you can beat me in a game of blackjack. What do you say? You in or out, damn suit?"

The man glanced over at the oblivious beauty and back at the blond stranger. Taking a small lucky rabbit's foot out of his pocket, he gave it a quick kiss before rolling up his sleeves and placing his bet. "All right. You're on, bleach job."

Not even five minutes into the game he glanced up and was struck cold by the look on the foreigner's face. It was one of complete concentration and calculation before is slipped into an utterly confident smirk. He pushed all of his stacks of chips in with one hand. He leaned back and put hit cards face-up on the table. His eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight before him.

"Twenty-one... blackjack."

-

-

-


	18. Eye of the Beholder

Xx Eye of the Beholder xX

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

15. perfect blue

It had all started- surprisingly enough- from a simple common school yard conversation. He hadn't even been involved in the discussion. In fact he was doing his best to turn out the idiotic babble that came out of the average adolescent male's mouth.

They had been talking about that damn manager, which wasn't anything new. Something about her intelligence, soft looking skin, and kissable lips. His hand was fingering the trigger and his entire body was alert- ready to spin around and yell at the brats the shut the hell up when he heard the next praise uttered by one of the taller boys that made him think. "Her eyes are the perfect shade of blue."

The teenagers then dove into a conversation revolving around what parts of her where perfect- apparently there were quite a few.

But after that line the quarterback had shut them out. Picking up his stuff he left the room. Completely unnoticed by the underclassmen. For the next few days he found himself watching her closely- taking in tiny detail and committing her habits to memory. It was during his fourth day of silent observation that Hiruma Youichi came to a conclusion that contradicted everything he had heard about the manager.

She wasn't perfect. Not in any way shape or form.

Her skin wasn't the silky peach perfection that one would expect. Her hands were slightly calloused and were covered in ink smudges and small almost invisible scratches. Her hands were darker than the rest of her arm- though only slightly- and she obtained a light sunburn from all the time she spent outdoors. Her hair, if you got close enough to notice, was made up of quite a few different shades of browns and reds. She was bossy, a neat freak, and as scary as hell when she wanted to be.

Heck her eyes weren't even completely blue. He had been up close and in her face enough times to know that the outer edge was slightly darker and that near the center there was a very subtle change from a crystal blue to a light green.

It was a good thing he didn't want perfection because that did him no good. Perfection was like a china doll on the shelf. Pretty to look at but otherwise useless- it just sat collecting dust over time. And he didn't need something pretty to look at. He didn't need perfection.

The quarterback glanced over at the girl who was busy taking notes, recording the plays, and cheering the team on all at the same time.

All he needed was his damn manager.

-

-

-


	19. The Unexpected

Xx The Unexpected xX

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

4. our distance and that person

"... Then he swept her up into his arms and right into a passionate kiss. Spinning her around right there in the middle in the street in the rain." Suzuna let out a wistful sigh and hugged the movie case to her chest. Ignoring the disgusted gag me look the three Hah brothers were giving her and the rather uncomfortable stares from the other male members of team. Instead she turned her focus on the manager her was patching up a hole in one of the uniform pants. "Isn't it the most romantic thing you've ever heard? Doesn't it just sound wonderful?"

"It does sound romantic." Mamori said as she continued her needle work. "Cold, wet, and uncomfortable but romantic nonetheless."

The younger girl let out a disappointed sigh and collapsed into the nearby chair. The players preferring to go back to their own conversations, leaving the two girls to their own musings. "Have you no sense of romance? No sense of passion?"

"I have common sense and it tells me that if I'm going to be kissed it's not going to be in the middle of a thunderstorm in a street where some crazy driver can come out of nowhere." The older student answered back.

Suzuna leaned foreword. "All right then. What do you want your first kiss to be like?"

"Technically it would be my second kiss."

At that precise moment the world ceased to turn.

The head cheerleader's eyes widened at the news. Her mouth opened slightly, a fact she didn't even try to hide. The entire team turned and stared at her. Shock and disbelief etched into their features. Cerberus paused in his bone chewing to watch was going on, sensing that something was wrong. Even Hiruma had stopped his typing to stare at the brunette with a raised eyebrow.

Mamori, for her part, didn't notice the sudden attention to her being as she cut the thread and started on shirt that had a small rip in the sleeve.

The roller skating teen was the first to recover from shock. Threading her fingers together she rested her chin on top of them and leaned in slightly. "Oh really?" She had a grin on her face that could only be described as the cat that caught the canary. Her eyelids lowered slightly and the smile became bigger in a slow lazy fashion. "Do tell."

"There's not that much to tell." The oblivious girl stated calmly, pouring all her concentration into making clean even stitches. "It was a friend's first co-ed birthday party and she decided that it would be fun to play spin the bottle. No big deal just a silly preteen game."

It wasn't until then that the members of the football team realize just how little they actually knew about their loyal manager. Even Sena, who had knew the girl since they were practically in diapers, had assumed she had never been kissed before. What else didn't they know about her?

"Oh come on!" Suzuna drummed her opened hand on the wooden table. "I need some details here! What was it like? Was it on the cheek or on the mouth? Was he cute? How old were you? What's his name? Does he go here? Did he try to... you know?" At this point she wiggled her eyebrow suggestively. "Get fresh with you?"

"Suzuna!" It was only then that she noticed that all eyes were on her and she was starting to feel the slight tingling of embarrassment creeping its way into her system.

The cheerleader leaned back casually into her chair. "I'm a girl I need details. Now spill."

"It was a quick innocent peck on the mouth." Mamori could feel her face heating up slightly as she began feeling more like an exotic animal in a zoo than a member of the team. "I suppose he was cute at the time. My friends seemed to think so. He doesn't go here but I do still see him on the occasion and he always jokes about it. And he most certainly not get fresh with me! We were barely thirteen at the time."

Suzuna seemed satisfied for the moment and let the matter drop. The boys felt awkward enough simply listening to their conversation. They weren't about to put their two-cents in and so they continued on with their earlier activities. Cerberus, sensing the mood had passed, went back to his bone. While Hiruma closed a program he had been working on before this whole thing started and started on a new project.

A few weeks later, far from the school of Deimon High a tall brown haired second year was whistling a silly little tune as he made his way through the crowded halls of his school. Arriving at his locker he quickly dialed in his combination and placed his books on the shelf. He was just pulling out his bento that he needed for break when a simple white envelope caught his eye. Reaching in he took it out and looked it over. He didn't recognize the writing but it was addressed to him. Shutting the door he unsealed the envelope and settled at a nearby table for lunch.

Once he was comfortable he pulled out the contents, which consisted of what appeared to be a photo and a small note of some sort. Curious he unfolded the note and read it first. His eyes widened and he quickly glanced at the picture. He gulped as he slowly got up and left the table, leaving behind the envelope with all its contents and his forgotten bento. He wasn't feeling too hungry anymore.

On a lone table in a crowded eating area there's a picture of two teenagers. One was a feral looking boy with bleach blond hair and earrings and the other was a modest looking girl with short red brown hair. Both were in a complete lip lock with one another. Next to that photo lay a piece of paper. It was small and white and folded perfectly in half. On it in a crisp clean scrawl was a simple note reading:

_You had her first but I have the rest._

_-Hiruma _

-

-

-


	20. True Or False?

Xx True Or False? xX

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

Theme 6. the space between dream and reality

It had been a long, tiring day for the small running back of the Deimon High School football team. He had stayed up all night the night before cramming for a test he had in history which had inadvertently caused him to sleep in much later than he was supposed to and almost made him miss said test. Then there was a frog dissection that he couldn't help but feel a little queasy about.

After that there was an unexpected pop quiz in math he felt he didn't do too well on. Then, of course, there was practice which was difficult on a normal day but on a sleep deprived half-dead day it was complete torture. His shoulder still hurt from where an unnoticed football had hit him. His back also had its aches and pains from when Suzuna had sneak attacked him from behind with a skating start and a leap, causing them both to fall foreword with a thud.

At this point he was just happy to be at home in his own bed. He was ready for this day to be over. Somewhere in his muddled mind he remembered a permission slip he needed signed by tomorrow for science. Only half aware of what he was going he started digging into his pack. Soon enough his motions became more frantic and he started waking up, panic starting to arise.

Before too long papers were being carelessly thrown about the room. Where is it?!

Suddenly the frenzied movements stopped as he recalled that he had taken it out of his bag at practice. He had handed it to Mamori, who was curious as to where he was going. She had handed it back. Then practice started and he put it down on the roulette table. Shoot.

Racing to his dresser he quickly threw on some clothes and raced out the door, yelling that he'd be back in a minute to his shouting mother.

The run to the school had gone by relatively quickly. Arriving at the school grounds he let out a big sigh of relief when he saw the lights of the clubhouse still on. Not bothering to knock, not seeing a reason to, he opened the door. He stared at the sight before him, which consisted of to familiar faces and one embarrassing moment. Both had hands thread through the others hair and their mouths were pressed in a rather passionate kiss. Then he closed the door and his world went black after that.

"...Sena."

The pipsqueak player thought he heard a voice echoing softly in the dark abyss.

"Sena."

It sure sounded familiar.

"Sena!"

The poor teenager woke with a start his eyes opened to find a pair of familiar blue eyes staring right into his own. Letting out a startled yelp he became entangled in the mess of his own sheets and fell off of his bed and onto the floor. He was rubbing the back of his bruised head when he finally realized something. He had just fallen off of his bed. Which meant he was in his room but he wasn't in his room a minute ago.

"Are you okay?"

The running back looked up to find none other than Suzuna peering down at him from her position on top of his bed. "Wh-What?"

"You look okay." The head cheerleader rolled off the bed so she could sit on the floor with him. "You had us all worried. You really need to take care of yourself better. What with the way you passed out after practice today."

"...What?" Sena was horribly confused.

"Don't you remember?" At his shake of the head she went on to explain. "Well you've been looking tired and kind of sick all day but by the time practice was over you looked like death warmed up. You started to get up and leave for home when you started swaying and then you where on the ground. Out like a light. We brought you home and you stayed out until just now. I volunteered to stay and make sure you were okay. So how you feeling? You hungry? I think I got some rice left over from lunch."

He blinked and rubbed his eyes. "I passed out?"

"Yep!" The roller skating girl helped the boy to his feet.

"Are you sure?" He couldn't help but ask as she helped him back into bed. "I could swear I got home on my own. Then I remembered a permission slip I needed so I started going through my back pack..." He paused his story for a moment to look about his room. The papers he could have sworn he had thrown about were no where in sight and said slip was resting on his desk, signed and ready to go. "Then I had to go down to the clubhouse to get it and Hiruma and Mamori nee-chan were-were-"

By this time Suzuna had managed to tuck him into his sheets. She gave him a light pat on the head. "There. There. You were exhausted and it was all a dream. Now relax." The girl gave him one last pat before skating out the door with a big wave. "See ya!"

Sena gave a small wave of his own. Still in a confused daze. Did he really imagine all of that? It sure seemed real but Suzuna had said it wasn't... he must have been more tired than he had originally thought. But he could swear he got home and that he had to run back to the school. He distinctly remembered the... incident. What an odd thing for him to dream about was his last thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, down the street from the Kobayakawa residence, a young teenage girl was skating home while chatting away on her cell phone. A cat like grin was plastered on her features. " Mission accomplished, Hiruma-sir! He thinks it was all a dream." The quarterback said something on the other end. "Okay I'll see you tomorrow. Oh! And You-nii? Next time you want to make out with Mamori nee-chan you should really be more discreet about it! Bye!"

Before he had a chance to yell back, Suzuna had already hung up. Humming a happy tune she ignored the insistent ringing of her phone as she made her way home.

-

-

-


	21. The Road Home

Xx The Road Home xX

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

Thene 20. the road home

When Hiruma left for a two week business trip in America he did not go on good terms with his long time girlfriend Mamori Anezaki. In fact their parting could not be labeled as anything less that all out war. No one knew what they were fighting over, all they knew was that insults and ammunition were flying when the former quarterback of the devilbats speed away in that taxi that was taking him to the airport with an angry ex-manager yelling at the retreating yellow cab.

When he boarded that plane he had assumed - a rare event to behold- that she would steam for a few days. Maybe leave a threatening message or two on his cell phone. Then finally reaching him and apologizing for the whole thing. That's how their fights normally went so he had no reason to think differently about this one.

The first couple of days passed without worry. So she hadn't called. She must be trying the silent treatment- well it wasn't working. When another three days passed without word his business colleague began noticing that their boss was getting rather edgy. He was snapping more often that usual, he couldn't sit still for more than ten to fifteen minuets at a time, and he was constantly checking his phone for missed calls. The week eventually came and went and with another seven days to go his associates developed a buddy system so no one would ever be alone with him at any given time.

On day nine a competing corporate company met with the blond tycoon with the intention of a buy out. On a normal day this would be considered business suicide but with the mood that he was in it was more like a massacre. His secretary had never seen grown men flee that fast before.

Day ten involved a complete cut-off of the visiting boss from the rest of the world. Everyone was given strict order not to call, fax, page, see, or -in other words- make any form of contact with him under penalty of unknown proportions. One of the new up and coming interns had attempted to see him under the impression that there was no way any one man could do so much damage.

The boy hadn't even made it past the front desk of the floor that his mysterious boss worked on before he was blockaded by a secretary, three other businessmen, an attorney, and the guy who delivered lunch everyday. He was then escorted back out by two rather large guards who had stated that they were doing this for his own good. After all his insurance didn't cover anything inflicted on him when his boss was in a known bad mood.

By the time day eleven rolled around Youichi Hiruma was on the first non stop flight back to Japan.

Now, said man was speeding through the crowded streets on a motorcycle that was generously provided by Rui Habashira, breaking at least seven traffic laws on his race towards home.

As he grew nearer he began passing all the familiar sights; the park that the devilbats had their victory celebration, the bridge where she had given him a clean new black book for the New Year. The restaurant he had taken her for their first official date. Their old high school, Kariya's Bakery...

He was putting the pedal to the medal at this point.

Once at the apartment building he couldn't get up the stairs fast enough. By the time her arrived at their floor all self control was lost. Not bothering with the hassle of a key he kicked open the door and barged in- fully intent on an argument until they were both red in the face.

Instead he was greeted with the uneasy quiet of an empty room.

Storming through the rooms he kicked open doors until there wasn't one left on its hinges and still no girlfriend in sight.

Something inside him snapped then- like he had just come to a sudden realization. Running back to the room they shared he pulled out the drawers that belonged to her and found that there weren't any clothes in them. The closet was also empty of her belongings and any of their suitcases. All of his belongings were right where he left them but anything that had ever even indicated that she had ever even entered the apartment were long gone.

Grabbing the closest thing to him, which happened to be the winning football from the Christmas Bowl, he threw it full force at the scenic window. Not even bothering with the broken glass he stormed to the other half of the room where he then planted his fist into the wall.

He stayed there for a small eternity: eyes burning and fist covered in plaster.

"Youichi?"

His head snapped up to find a surprised looking Mamori standing in the splintered remains of the front door holding a broom like a baseball bat. Lowering the deadly cleaning supply she took in the hazardous state of the once clean apartment. "What on earth did you do? I spent all week getting this place-"

Suddenly he wasn't across the room anymore but right in front of her, around her, completely engulfing her in the only hug that she had ever received from him and a kiss that would put any romance novel to shame.

When they finally broke away Hiruma was the first one to speak. "Don't ever fucking do that again!"

If Mamori thought she was confused before, she was sourly mistaken. "What are you talking about? Why aren't you in Amer- is that a hole in the wall?"

"Don't change the subject Anezaki!" That got her attention. ""Where the hell have you been?

"I was grocery shopping." She snapped at him before breaking out of his embrace. "Shoot! I left the ice cream out in the hall."

The still enraged former quarterback followed her every move from the hall to the kitchen where she started putting everything away. "What happened to all your clothes, the suitcases, where the hell is your stuff?"

"Suzuna and Sena are going to see Taki's first game as an armadillo this weekend and they needed some extra storage so I lent them the ones we weren't using. They were just collecting dust anyway." The girl couldn't figure out what had gotten him all riled up. "As for my clothed they're either in the wash or at the thrift store. I cleaned out all the stuff that didn't fit or I wouldn't wear."

"Why didn't you call?" He demanded. "You always fucking call!"

"I was still mad at you." She opened the fridge and put away the last of the milk. "Then when I got over that I figured you were probably busy and if you needed something you would call me."

The room was silent.

"Now why don't you answer a few questions of mine? Like why are you home when you shouldn't be back for another three days? Why does our apartment look like a typhoon just went through here? Why is there a hole in the wall? What's with all the questions? And what's the explanation behind why I found this-" She held out a familiar football. "-falling from the sky and landing at my feet with a rain of glass following it."

Instead of answering anything he merely walked away.

"Don't you walk away from me." Mamori had her arms crossed as she trailed him out the door, down the hall, and into the elevator. "I want answers and I want them now!"

She soon found herself stuck between one of the walls of the elevator and his body. His frame towering over her with bother hands on either side of her head. He had to lean down in order to look her in the eye and just when it looked like he was going to say something important, he stopped. Turning away he pressed the button for the lobby and acted like she wasn't even there.

That was the last straw for Mamori Anezaki. She had gotten in a fight with her boyfriend only to have him leave before they could resolve anything. She had spent a week taking out her frustration on the apartment by cleaning every nook and cranny. She had completely emptied out her closet, the whole time keeping herself busy and avoiding thinking about that insufferable boyfriend of hers. Then she left for a measly hour to get food and all her hard work was blown to hell in a hand basket. She thought her was being robbed for Kami's sake!

What was she supposed to think when a prized possession fell at her feet with a shower of glass? Not to mention her door was broken down when she got there. Only to find her boyfriend with his fist in the wall, a broken window, and the room looking like her had invited the Nagas, Aliens, White Nights, Gunmen, and Devilbats together and declared all out war. She was getting answers and she was getting them now!

The elevator jerked to a stop somewhere between the third and second floor.

Mamori removed her hand from the emergency stop button and crossed her arms. Ready for battle she stood her ground. "You're going to tell me what's wrong and we're going to stay here until you do. If staying here all night is what it takes to get you talking then we're not going anywhere."

He glared at her, for all appearances looking like he was going to hit another wall.

"So what's it going to be? Are you going to get this over with?" She sat on the carpeted ground right under the button, just in case. She met his glare. "Or am I going to have to make myself comfortable?"

At that point the blond man started pacing back and forth in the limited space that the elevator provided. His mind was frantically searching for the fastest escape route. He could climb through the emergency hatch but he could only imagine how well that would turn out when she decided to drag him back in by his pants leg. He could shoot the door open but there was that whole ricochet thing. He could try waiting it out but it seemed that she wasn't letting him out without the truth.

"Fucking girlfriend!" She had watched him pacing but didn't say a word. She continued being silent when he smashed his fist in the door and yelled. Not even flinching at the noise. Though she couldn't help but tense slightly when she saw the intensity in his expression as he turned on her. "What the hell did you expect? The past couple of weeks have been fucking hell! Do you have any idea what I've been through? You didn't call! You always fucking call!"

Needless to say Mamori was a little taken back by the whole thing. What ever she had been expecting it certainly wasn't that and judging by the way his fists were clenching he still had a lot of steam left in him.

"Then you weren't home! Your clothes were gone! The suitcases were gone! It was like you were never there! There was no note! No message! You hadn't fucking called!" The young woman slowly edged herself up to a standing position as she continued his rant. "What the hell was I supposed to think? You were gone! I thought you'd lef-"

Suddenly he snapped his mouth shut. Realizing he was about to reveal something he didn't yet want to admit to have thought.

"Left?" Unfortunately for him she had heard enough to guess what he was about to say. Her voice was soft as she spoke. "You thought I left you?"

His silence was the only answer she needed.

A lot went through her mind at that moment and many emotions raced through her. The first and foremost was sympathy for him. He must have been really worried for him to be acting like this. Then came sadness mixed with confusion. Did he honestly think that she'd just up and leave him like that? Over something so stupid and with out even saying good bye? Which lead her to her current state: anger. How dare he think she'd do something like that! Then he gets angry at her for a conclusion he jumped to!

Yes, she decided to stick with anger.

Upon feeling the jerk of the elevator restart its descent downwards she slammed her hand against the red button. She then proceeded to poke him in the chest to emphasize her point. "So what? You couldn't pick up a phone and call instead? Instead you decided to race home and tear the place to shreds? Like that would bring me back? And another thing! How could you possibly think that after all we've been through I'd leave you over something so small? You're so difficult! You intolerable, insufferable, stupid, stubborn-!"

It was then that he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her forward, successfully preventing her from insulting him further and once again providing the undeniable proof that she was still around. She didn't seem to mind too much given the fact that her fingers were already weaving their way through his hair as his own hands made themselves busy. While one was coming up to brace himself against one of the three mirrored walls while the other traveled behind the completely oblivious girl.

Managing to smirk slightly into her mouth he carefully groped behind her and pressed the button. He suddenly wasn't in such a rush to get to the lobby.


	22. Save The Day

Xx Save The Day xX

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

Theme 16. invincible; unrivaled

Nothing in life was ever guaranteed. That was life. It was what Hiruma counted on to win. The fact that no one was invincible and nothing went unrivaled forever. So no matter how small the actual possibility there was a chance at victory. There was always a weakness: be it mental, technical, or physical. And if there was a weakness then he would find it, exploiting it to his every possible advantage.

But the truth that there was no such thing as guaranteed, invincible, or unrivaled was a double edged sword.

The rule did not discriminate. It applied to everyone, including the devilbats.

Because no matter how hard they trained, how much they bleed, how far they pushed their limits there was no promise of success. At any given round of the tournament they were putting it all on the line. In no game was there ever a time were their chance of winning was at a hundred percent. It was a fact that he had to constantly remind those idiots he called teammates. No matter what they should never count on a win. After all many of teams had thought that way about them and now they were finalists for a chance at the Christmas Bowl.

Nothing to the devilbat's name was ever just handed to them. No one in their group was naturally gifted with any sort of football related talent. Each member had to hone their skill from the ground up. They all had to fight their way to where they are. They couldn't hope for a miracle, they had to create their own. They could never let their guard down. He could never stop planning. The team didn't have the luxury to afford to make mistakes. As every team knows it's the final score that counts and nothing else. Up until the referee calls the end of the game you have to keep fighting or risk losing everything.

He supposed that maybe that was the reason he enjoyed reading those American comics.

Most would probably find it strange, almost humorous that the feared quarterback enjoyed something so trivial as a comic book, an American comic book no less. They were so strange with their overly muscled heroes in skin tight costumes and fluttering capes saving the city from ridicules villains with weird names.

Even so there was something comforting about the overdramatic drawings filled with color compacted into a thin little thing of paper and ink. It was the fact that no matter how ugly the situation looked, how impossible the odds, how much it looked like the hero was going to lose, you knew he wouldn't. Americans believed in those happy endings. They were predictable.

It was constant and it brought him a strange sense of relief to know the out come of the fight- so unlike the underlying fear he felt in a game where anything was possible. No the comic was safe. The hero never dies. The underdog comes out on top.

"Hiruma-kun."

The quarterback looked up from a folder that he was reading to find the manager standing in the doorway.

"Everyone's here."

He waited until she had left before putting the folder on the counter. Grabbing the largest firearm in his arseanol, he made his way out the door, closing it with a loud slam. Unknown to the quarterback the folder was wide open revealing the technicolor pages of the ending to the latest fighting adventure of a superhero, who was currently in a very passionate kiss with the leading female.

And the boy always gets the girl.

-

-

-


	23. Seaside Rendezvous

Xx Seaside Rendezvous xX

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

Theme 29. the sound of waves

The beach was a terrible place to willingly choose to spend time. What was the point in all that progress with air-conditioning, temperature controlled pools, and indoor plumbing when people were still going to insist on going to the beach? As far as Hiruma was concerned it was an obsolete tradition and people were idiots for following it.

The sun, the sand, and the waves were not Mamori's thing. This was something people apparently found surprising about her. It was just... a lot of unnecessary stress. For her it was less of a fun outing and more about was everyone wearing sunscreen? Did she pack enough food? Where was the cooler? Was the first aide kit fully stocked? Everybody had a towel, a spare change of clothes, and their shoes, right? It was an exhausting experience and most of the time she was ready for the day to be over before her foot ever touched sand.

Therefore the irony of their first kiss being at the beach was not lost on either of them. Mamori, with the start of a painful sunburn on her shoulders and the constant fear that the seagull was circling a little too often above her head, found the situation completely devoid of any potential romance it might have held.

Hiruma, with his shoes full of sand and a quickly escalating annoyance with the baby that was staring at them, wished he had planned this moment as meticulously as any one of his playbook strategies.

So, it should come as no surprise that when they were questioned on their first kiss they both defaulted to a story about a spur of the moment victory kiss. While this was technically their second kiss it was acknowledged as their first, with no one the wiser the couple was able to keep their dignity intact. However it did not go unnoticed by their friends the borderline neurotic avoidance of the beach the two seemed to share.


	24. Painting The Roses

Xx Painting the Roses xX

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

Theme 19. red

Most people would pair her up with the color blue. What with her eyes and the calm soothing nature she supposedly possessed he would see how the majority of people who didn't really know her at all could draw that conclusion. There was also something about the ocean or water or something like that. Life giving, predictable yet not, clean yet powerful. It was moronic and wrong but logical so he couldn't be any harsher than what his brashness naturally allowed.

Sometimes it was green that she was compared to. A nurturing, reliable, solid color that showed nothing about her stubbornness or temper. Plus it didn't look good on her. In the winter it made her paler than usual. In the summer it brought out this ruddy shade in her cheeks that did not go with the tan she typically obtained. In other words, it was all wrong for her.

Yellow and orange had also been mentioned in correlation with her personality. Nice colors. They reminded him of summer dresses that show cased her legs. He had also heard that she was like the sun lighting his dark dreary world. A bright warm woman that was just what he needed and how lucky he was to have her. At least that what was printed in the tabloids and gossiped on those crazy shows that featured the private lives of the rich and interesting. Personally he found that to be a flowery exaggerated way to say that they looked good together. But it kept them from asking him stupid questions so he ignored it for the most part. Plus she was a bright warm woman, like the way that the sun going super nova was a bright and warm event. Thus further proving his theory that he was the only one who really knew her.

However it was the color red that he associated with her.

Crimson. Burgundy. Scarlet. Maroon. Crayon. Wine. Russet. Vermillion. Cardinal. No matter the shade, the tint, the diversion of red that he encountered his mind immediately came back to her.

All through out their high school career and into the university the color had dominated most of her wardrobe. There was something deep in the gut that twisted whenever he thought of her in those old uniforms. Uniforms with the Devilbats' logo that _he_ created, for a team _he_ helped build from the ground up, _his_ years of hard work wrapped nicely around her virtually everyday for that glorious final year. Then continued with a new mascot with the same colors at the university level. It was during the years they had furthered their relationship past working. Make-out sessions under the bleachers, victory kisses, quick pecks goodbye and hello. Those had contained some of the best memories he had and they were wrapped in red and her.

They had been the knock out heels she had worn for their first anniversary. An eye catching crimson that flaunted matching painted toes. They were taller than the shoes she normally wore. The extra lift bringing her up to eye level with him, something he discovered he liked. A lot. There were also those little straps that fastened with those small golden buckles around her ankles. His fingers had itched all night to unclasp them.

It was the flush that had spread like wildfire over her features at one of the many blurred together black tie events they attended when he had whispered something completely inappropriate in her ear. A blush that had started on her checks but had made its way down the slope of her neck to her collarbone where it had tantalizingly creped even lower until it stooped: resting dangerously close to where the softness of her skin met the silky fabric of her dress neckline. After that his mind tended to wander to places he only wanted to share with her. Preferably in their bedroom with no where to be for several hours.

The moonlight had caused the ruby pendent to simply glow against the pale skin of her neck. A moment forever etched in his immaculate memory: a silky nightdress, the short stands of her hair caressing the palm of his hand, her eyes the happiest he had ever seen them, and that necklace. It had been his wedding present to her. And it was the only thing he had allowed her wear that night.

Now, several years later, he was at the local radio station wrapping up the interview that was supposed to make him appear more 'approachable' and 'relatable' instead of 'scary' and 'stand-offish'. In the half hour segment they had managed to dissect his past, personal life, and future ambitions. The shock jock was starting to grate on his nerves, a task not easily accomplished. He had officially lost interest ten questions and one childhood story ago. Mamori was also due any minute to pick him up. Luckily they had entered the pre-approved fan Q& A section not too long ago, signaling it was almost time for him to leave and never come back.

So far the general public knew his favorite word (incandescent), his least favorite word (kudos), the number of languages he spoke (three fluently but 12 in curse/crass words), boxers or briefs (wouldn't they like to know), and the type of music he listened to (he didn't). There were more things complete strangers knew about him but he'd rather not dwell on them.

What he wanted was for this to be done. He had seen his girl arrive out of the corner of his eye, so as far as he was concerned this interview was officially over and done. Cut the lines, stop the talking, and open the door because he was out for lunch.

"As fun as this has been we only have time for one final question before we let Hiruma-sama go."

Well, almost.

The shock jock looked down at his list. Reading from it he sounded cheerful. Then again he hadn't stopped being cheerful since he had entered the broadcasting room; Hiruma figured that the guy was on something really good. Though he refrained from commenting on it, he figured it would probably be counterproductive to the reason he was here in the first place. "Kamiya Kenji of Yashiro Elementary wants to know what your favorite color is."

His eyes immediately ventured to the glass wall separating them from the control room. Skipping over several technicians, he focused on his wife. That still hadn't lost it's novelty to him. His wife. The woman who was patiently waiting for his interview to end so they could go to lunch. He grinned when he caught sight of her wedding band when she gave him a tentative smile and a wave.

"Hiruma-sama?"

"Red." He didn't bother shifting his eyes back to the radio host. "My favorite color is red."


	25. The Aftershocks Remain

Xx The Aftershocks Remain xX

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

Theme 27. overflow

This was awful. For the first time in his memory he was completely useless. Useless and awkward and a million other things he was not supposed to be right now. Where the hell were all the right words? Where were the things he was supposed to say to make her feel better because they sure as hell weren't in him. All that was in him was a buried sorrow and a lot of frustrated worried tension that was quickly bubbling to the surface.

Fuck! He had to be the worst most relationship inept husband in the world.

If he was half the good husband he had thought he was several days ago he'd know what to do right now. He'd know the right words. He'd be able to hold her and make soothing gestures that'd stop her from crying. Hell! If he was any kind of a good husband he'd at least be able to talk her into unlocking the bathroom door so he could see her. But apparently he was not a good husband, he was a crap husband. A crap husband with no words or comforting motions on the other side of a locked door listening to his wife cry so hard he was almost convinced she was dying in there.

Four years of marriage, two of dating, nine of knowing each other! He should have been better prepared for this! Where were his back up plans? His fail safes? What was the point of all that manipulation and gift of strategy if he was still this useless when it came to his wife?

She had wanted a baby from the get go. She had been very up front about it once it had become obvious that the both of them were serious about the relationship they had, something he had secretly given her props for. After all he didn't know too many women willing to be that blunt and open about the subject that weren't already married. He was man enough to admit he hadn't been all that comfortable with the conversation. Not that he had shown it but deep inside he had cringed at the idea of having the talk with his girlfriend. But she had wanted to be a mom and she needed to know if they were going to be on the same page about it or if they should cut their losses and split while it was still early.

While he hadn't exactly been planning for parenthood he found himself not completely opposed to the idea, which had been enough to her for the time being. Then they'd gotten engaged and the discussion re-surfaced. It had involved a fight followed by a very satisfying make-up session with the conclusion that they would wait a year to see where they were. Sure enough a year to the date she approached him on the subject.

One long conversation about space and cost and how happy a child would make her it had became official. They were going to get started on that family. Over the course of the next two years the idea of a kid had started to grow on him.

Still, it was nothing compared to her.

She was completely in her element. Baby books were worn out with their repeated readings. Colors were contemplated. Schools looked into. Classes in new parenthood and infant first aid were attended. She had even gone so far as to set up a college fund at their bank. She was nothing if not meticulous in her preparations.

Which is why it had hit her so much harder than it had him.

Going into their third year of trying with no signs of a baby, they had decided to go in for consultation. After all maybe there was something they hadn't thought of, something they were missing. It had never even occurred to them that maybe a baby wasn't a possibility for the two of them. That between the two of them the problem actually resided in her rather than him. Something about her eggs or ovaries or something. it didn't really matter what it was.

What mattered was that sad look on the doctors' face. That I'm-Sorry-But conversation that followed. That a woman who had so much love to give, so many maternal instincts couldn't even have a child on her own.

And fuck! He should have known something like this was going to happen. People just don't go shutting themselves in bathrooms and crying as if they were broken in the most basic human way possible out of the blue. There's lead ups! Warnings! Red flags with flashing lights that scream catch me I'm falling signals! Signals that hadn't caught or followed up on.

He had always heard that hindsight was twenty-twenty. That looking back on things it was always easier to see the signals than when they were happening in real time.

Little things and not so little things had been building for weeks now. Starting with that awful trip to the hospital. He should have nipped this all in the bud right then and there when she hadn't done anything more than go pale before thanking the doctor for their time. Then she had gone silent. Not quiet. Not moody but silent. It was three whole days before he heard her speak again and when she did it was like nothing had happened.

Except that the smile was too forced and her eyes too strained for the happiness she was portraying to be real.

But, at the time, he figured it was just her way of copping. If she didn't want to talk about it then they wouldn't talk about it. At least for a little while. She obviously needed some time to sort things out. He could give her time. He could give her space too. So, at least for the next few days, he decided not to push her. He'd let her deal with things her own way before he attempted to converse with her about it.

A week later he decided time was up and he had approached her. They talked. She cried. He thought they'd worked it out.

Apparently that had been complete bull shit thinking on his part.

Sure, for a while there it seemed like things had returned back to their normal routine. She had packed away the baby supplies they had accumulated for the time being. He was even doing some research on his own. Some other options of having a baby that he'd bring up to her when they were over the shock of it all.

Then she had started acting weird on him. He'd wake all of a sudden to find she wasn't in bed. Then, when he want looking for her, he'd find her on her hands and knees scrubbing the bathroom floor. Or cleaning out the refrigerator. Or organizing the junk door. He'd leave in the morning and come back at night to find she had completely re-arranged the living room at some point during his absence. The laundry he had seen her wash the day before were back in the washer, despite the fact that no one had worn them in the time in-between. It had worried him slightly but who was he to judge how she worked things out? He'd wait it out and when she was ready to talk. He'd listen.

And he had dutifully followed that plan in the following weeks. He actually thought he was making some progress. She had started cleaning less, had started looking at him like she wanted to talk but couldn't. He figured any day now she'd approach him and they'd be able to work things out.

But that was before.

Before she was sitting there cutting coupons for the week's grocery. Before he saw her go completely still, face drained of all color. Before she knocked over her chair in her haste to get to the bathroom. Before everything had gone to hell in a hand basket.

He had caught a glimpse of ad indicating a sale in summer baby clothes before he was pounding on the door asking what was wrong. He'd tried the handle but it hadn't yielded, indicating she had locked herself in.

That had been nearly twenty minutes ago.

He felt himself flinch as another heart wrenching sob was heard through the thick piece of wood that made up their bathroom door. If he didn't know better he'd think she was dying in there.

In all honesty though, he figured that a part of her was dying. Not organs or anything like that but something else. It might have been a bit that made up her being or her hopes or her dreams- he really didn't know for sure. The only thing he knew was that she- they- things between them were forever altered. And he wasn't sure if it was going to be for the better.

After the first five minutes of knocking and questioning and threatening to break down the door he figured that he wasn't doing anything to make the situation better. So he'd stopped, took a few deep breaths and told her he wasn't going anywhere. That he'd sit right there in the hall until she wanted to let him in or she wanted to talk. Whatever came fist.

His heart was in his stomach and he thought he was going to actually be physically ill with worry but he wasn't going to move.

Fifteen minutes of waiting against the bathroom door were pure torture for him. Every nerver he had was on high alert. Therefore it was no surprise that he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the shuffle of feet and the quiet click of the lock being undone. Scrambling to his feet he opened the door and rushed inside.

Only to have a little piece of his own heart die a little at the sight that he was presented with.

She looked so broken curled in on herself, hiding underneath the sink as much as she could possibly be. She didn't acknowledge his presence, except for trying to make herself appear even smaller than she already was. Shit! He really wasn't cut out for this husband thing. How was he supposed to handle this?

_What was_ _he supposed to do?_

Then she whimpered. She whimpered and she shuddered and just like that he was right next to her. He had to crouch more and he was sure his back wasn't going to be happy with him later but at the moment he didn't care. He sat down on his bathroom floor, next to his sobbing wife, and pulled her into the tightest hug he could manage.

She went stiff for a moment before her hands flew up to grip the front of his shirt so tightly that her knuckles went white. He tried to say the right words or any words at all. But nothing could make it past the lump lodged in his throat. So he held her a little tighter and kissed the top of her head in what he desperately hoped was a comforting fashion.

Sitting on that cold bathroom tile he thought that maybe they just might be okay. Not today or next week but eventually.

Make no mistake; he still didn't have the words. He was sure his awkwardness was obvious and he sure didn't feel any more useful than when he was locked out. But they were sitting together on cold dirty bathroom tile: him wound tighter than a drum, her ready to fly apart. Sitting like that there was no way she was letting go and he wasn't going to leave.

That gave him hope.

It wasn't much but it was more than what he could have thought possible only minutes ago.


	26. Pitfall of Being A Manipulative Bastard

Xx Pitfall of Being a Manipulative Bastard xX

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

Theme 23. candy

Contrary to the lies that Hiruma liked to spread for the sole purpose of humiliating her, Mamori was not the Queen of High Speed Snack Eating. Sure she liked to _occasionally_ indulge in chocolate or a _small_ bag of cream puffs. But, really, she wasn't as bad as the quarterback always made her out to be.

Except for today. Today she would have admitted that maybe she was indulging a little more than necessary into her snack food supply. Cream puffs in the morning. Licorice at lunch. More than one mug of hot chocolate to keep away the chill of autumn during after school practice. Whatever way she looked at it today was most definitely a snacking day. And, despite the fact she knew he would taunt her mercilessly for it, she couldn't bring herself to stop.

Fortunately her school day was almost over. She just had to make it through the after practice meeting with Hiruma to discuss strategies and training schedules then she'd be free to return home where she could snack without that damn smirk spoiling her appetite.

Speaking of appetite... Mamori glanced nervously about the room. She had a strong craving for chocolate that was just going to eat away her focus if she didn't manage to get some before the meeting. Luckily she had a small storage stashed away for such emergencies as this. If she was quick she'd be able to sneak a piece to tide her over before Hiruma came back with the security footage of the competition.

Skittishly she looked about the room. Listening carefully she let out a sigh of relief when she didn't sense anymore making their way to the clubhouse. In a much brighter mood she opened the cabinet fill with cleaning and first aid supplies. Rolls of toilet paper, paper towels, bandages, q-tips: with the meticulous nature of the quarterback and the overly cautiousness of their manager the Deimon football team was equipped enough to survive the end of the world several times over in relative comfort. With ease she moved several boxes of tampons and pads over to the side, fingers closing around a familiar bag.

She always felt kind of bad for hiding her chocolate there but it was the only way to guarantee that it would still be around when she needed it. If she left it out in the open they'd be gone before she even had a chance to open the bag.

However if working with teenage boys had taught her anything it was that they wouldn't go near the unmentionable items with a ten foot pole.

Thus, feeling slightly guilty but not enough to stop, she put her hand in the crinkly bag for her prize. She grasped at empty air and plastic before upending the contents. When nothing but wrappers and chocolate dust drifted out she quickly shoved the contents into the trashcan. Her hand dove into the back corner of the cabinet. Scrambling her fingers scratched at nothing but wood.

Frustration building, she glanced about the room then hopped onto the counter that lived just below the cabinets. Peeking inside she attempted to spot a piece of candy. Still elbow deep and face fist into her fail safe snack spot, Mamori failed to notice the ever imposing presence of the one man she did not want to see her in this position. She continued not noticing him until he chose to, very loudly, announce his arrival. "What the fuck are you doing?"

The reaction was both instinctive and predictable: she cracked her head.

Almost biting he tongue in half to keep from cursing in front of him, she slowly withdrew her self from the confined space. She could feel herself flushing at the sight of his smug crooked grin.

The best course of action, she had found through extensive trial and error, was act as nonchalant about the whole things as possible. It rarely worked. But it was more successful than other methods which had a zero percent success rate. "Nothing. Are those the tapes?"

"Yeah." The moment she made eye contact she knew there would be no changing the subject this time around. Not with the way he was staring at her and ignoring the bag in his hand.

She hopped off the counter as discretely as she possibly could. This wasn't too discrete as it turned out. "Well, I've got the notes from last time already out all highlighted and divided by specialty team. Are we starting from earliest to now or working backwards?"

Still, couldn't blame a girl for trying.

He moved further inside the humble hoe of the football team. Placing the bag filled with footage on the table. "Why were you clawing through the supply storage?"

"No reason." Her hand reached behind her and slammed the cabinet door shut.

"Right." He was using that patronizing tone coated heavily in his own scary sarcasm. She also couldn't completely ignore the way he looked like he knew exactly what she was looking for. He opened up the paper bag he had been holding in his other hand and produced a very familiar candy bar. "Then I guess you weren't looking for this?"

"How did you-" Her mouth snapped closed. She probably didn't want to know. "Nevermind. Just give them back."

"No."

She sighed, arms across her chest in what she hoped conveyed a no nonsense attitude. It she wanted her chocolate, which she did, and to get home with enough time finish her homework without pulling an all nighter, which she also did, then she had to hurry this along. The direct approach always seemed to work best. At the very least it cut out the amount of time she was embarrassed. "What do you want for them?"

"A kiss."

Out of all the possible answers she had been anticipating, which was quite the creative and extensive list, this was not one of them. She was dumbfounded. "Seriously?"

"It's the only way."

She was also very suspicious. "Why?"

The grin he was giving her sent shivers down her spine, and not in a good way. "A guy needs a reason?"

She couldn't believe she was seriously considering his offer. "Where?"

His stupid grin told him it wasn't on the cheek like she had been hoping. Her suspicions were heightened when shook the paper bag containing her sweets enticingly. There was something wrong with this whole scenario. He wouldn't be asking for a kiss. Not unless her could get something out of it.

But what could he possibly get out of this?

Unless... her eyes scanned the usual places. He was filming this somehow. She knew he was. He had to be, he was recording this for some ulterior motive that she didn't know about yet. Well she wasn't going to fall for it. No sir, not her.

"You can keep it." Grabbing her backpack, she picked up the bag of tapes from the table. "I'll watch these tonight and give you my notes tomorrow before class."

Then she left without so much as a wave goodbye.

His mind was a whirring as the gears and wheels of his brain started working at full speed. Information was being sorted by usefulness and practical application. Strategies were being put together. Success rates were being calculated. Unfortunately for him all the high-tech hardwiring of his head was pointing to a very unpleasant conclusion. If he wanted any chance of her taking his advances as seriously as he was, his snarkiness and all around jerk-like behavior had to be toned down.

Significantly.

It was not a life choice he was eager to make. His personality was something that he had carefully been crafting since middle school. Through the years he had meticulously honed and crafter it to the masterpiece that it was today. It was one of the many tools in his arsenal that got him what he wanted when he wanted it.

Apparently it wasn't going to get him what he wanted when he wanted it this time around. He had worked with her long enough to know that, while his attitude coupled with his don't give a shit philosophy was tolerated it wasn't exactly welcomed. Especially if their relationship was going to be more than platonic.

It worried him a little how much he wanted their relationship to move past the platonic stage.

Not enough for him to stop in his planning though.


	27. Driver Picks the Music

Xx Driver Picks the Music xX

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

Theme 17. kHz (kilohertz) a unit of frequency, equal to 1000 cycles per second

She was predictable in the most unpredictable ways.

She liked driving, which didn't surprise him considering what a control freak she was. She also drove impeccably, again not too surprising when she was such a stickler for rules and regulations. The fact that she drove with loud music that he honestly hadn't expected her goody two shoes attitude to even know existed and sang along while she followed every traffic law known to man to a tee did more than surprise him. It was...

Honestly? It was kind of a turn on.

Though it hadn't started that way. Through some interesting (a few downright bizarre) turns of events the two of them always seemed to end up together when it came time for team scouting. Sure trains and blackmailing rides served their purposes most of the time. But there were times, out of the country and in the rural areas, where driving was just more practical.

When it came to the common things like being able to operate a vehicle or knowing how to run a dishwasher it was best to defer to her. Plus with her behind the wheel he not only got to where he wanted to go in one piece but he also got work done. She didn't even attempt any of that awkward small talk. She also didn't look like she was about to wet her pants in fear which, while amusing on the occasion, lost it's appeal after the fourth or so blackmail victim. Though never, in a billion years with all his contacts and intelligence at work could he have ever thought she would get comfortable around him.

Sure it wasn't all rainbows and hugs in the beginning. There was a lot of silence, which he didn't mind. Though he should have been suspicious when she was bold enough to turn on the radio. It really didn't matter that it was the am. Once she realized she could get away with that then any illusion of control he had in the car went out the window.

Suddenly it was the news stations. Then it was the talk shows and before he knew what was happening she was singing and tapping along like she was a rock star. Leaving him to wonder where it all went wrong.

It was hard to describe: this complete lack of control. He imagined it was what normal people felt like on a semi-regular basis. But he supposed there were worse fates in the world to have. After all, her singing wasn't bad exactly. Sure she didn't always hit the notes and sometimes the words she sang were not the words the vocalist was singing. Still it was enjoyable enough.

But today...

Today was different. They were in the car, normal enough. She was driving exactly the speed limit and there was really nothing a complete stranger would find odd about their arrangement. But he was not a complete stranger. In fact, he was probably the farthest thing from a stranger that he could possibly be without being a blood relation. And it was because of this that he was all too aware of the grating silence that was absolutely eating away at his concentration in a way he never imagined feasible.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. As casually as he could, he reached over and turned on the radio. It didn't take long for him to find the station she preferred. He studiously ignored the strange look she was giving him as he settled back into his seat. When three songs he knew for a fact she loved passed by without her so much as drumming on the steering wheel he came to conclusion that this was going to take a little more work than he initially thought.

As subtle as he could manage he started tapping his foot. When she didn't get the hint, he got louder and more obnoxious with his rhythm keeping. She was giving him some weird looks out of the corner of her eye while trying to stay focused on the road. He could tell it was killing her to keep the singing and questions about what he was doing to herself. But she did it. With more will power than he had given her credit for she bit her tongue and kept on driving. Which left him with only one real option. It was one he was hoping he wouldn't have to resort to but she had forced his hand.

Still, desperate times called for desperate measures.

When the next chorus came up he belted along, loud and proud. It was so startling that safe careful Mamori actually swerved off the road momentarily at the sudden burst of musical outbreak. In the midst of having a minor heart attack the football manager decided it was best to properly pull over before she hurt someone. Then she sat there, heart hammering its way out of her chest, giving him a look that clearly stated she thought he had completely lost her mind.

He, on the other hand, hadn't stopped. His mother, who loved him dearly even if she didn't always understand him, had admitted that her son was more then a little tone deaf if his singing was any indication.

He looked at her expectantly.

The awkward staring contest that followed lasted a solid five minutes before her panicked horrified confused look started to twitch until she exploded in uncontrollable laughter. Once that died down to snorts and giggles she finally re-started the car.

By then she had happily returned to her normal state of overly safe driving and zealous radio sing along though her snickers.

He had the sudden, nearly overwhelming, urge to engage in a very heated make out session in the backseat. He desperately wanted to engage in some teenage normalcy despite the fact the two of them had always acted old for their age. Only the complete disinterest of veering off into a ditch to die kept him from following through with his thought.

For the moment.


	28. Mundane Moments in a Chaotic Life

Xx Mundane Moments in a Chaotic Life xX

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

Theme 28. Wada Calcium CD3

He had an uncanny ability for picking out fruits and vegetables. She wasn't entirely sure what he did or how he did it but the produce he picked out was always spot on.

Thus she felt comfortable with leaving him alone in the produce aisle without having to worry about ending up with a cart full of crap food she really didn't want or need. This was her second mistake. Her first mistake was being talked into allowing him to accompany her to the store in the first place.

When she came back from picking up several things in the next aisle over, she found herself both flabbergasted and rather confused. In addition to the bag of tomatoes and leeks she had asked him to pick out there were also several packets of chips, a large box of instant noodles that she personally couldn't stand, and what could only be described as an arm full of sugar free gum in the cart. She wasn't sure how he did it. She had only been gone a few minutes: two- three minutes tops. Yet, here he was right where she left him, leaning against the cart, with a bunch of junk food they really didn't need.

Standing there looking at him she came to the conclusion that she could trust him to pick out perfect produce without worry.

He popped his bubble and raised an eyebrow at the look she was giving him. "What?"

He, however, could not be trusted with much else.

XxX

Grocery shopping was a new experience for him.

It was clearly more complicated than he had originally given it credit for; if the ten minute talk about why frozen foods and dairy were bought last was any indication. Personally he didn't see the problem with it. After all frozen food, gum, and the occasional snack food was all he ever bought. There wasn't any time for anything to go bad/melt. Apparently, Mamori did things a different way.

Her way involved more produce. There was also a lot less use of the microwave and a lot more use of the stove top when it came to food preparation.

However this particular errand was starting to grow on him. Especially when he managed to scare away the gangly teenager stupid enough to reach for the last packet of sugarless gum while he was in the same aisle.

Maybe this shopping for food thing wasn't so bad after all.

XxX

It was coupon cutting day.

For most this rated right above making the bed but just below required reading on the list of boring things to do. Personally she found it rather soothing. It wasn't exciting work but it was relaxing in its own way. Plus there was the added bonus of saving money. She couldn't leave that out. Still Youichi didn't seem to share in her opinion of coupons. He seemed perfectly content to pay full price for the junk he called food.

"Hey Grandma." He took a seat at their small table. "How many pennies are we pinching today?"

It was only because he had been using the same joke for the last month that prevented her from whacking him over the head with the newspaper she was currently clipping.

"What's on sale today?" Grabbing a pile she hadn't sorted through yet, he began to read out loud. "Ten percent off calcium pills. Buy one pack of instant noodles get the second half off. Soup cans at eighty yen a piece. We don't even like canned soup."

"Which is why I didn't cut out any soup coupons." Grabbing back the paper, she did her best to ignore him.

This seemed to only encourage him to rifle through the clippings that she had already cut. Completely disregarding the careful system she kept them in he examined each and everyone with mild interest. Suddenly she found herself going cross-eyed as she shoved one of the small savings paper directly into her line of sight. "What's this?"

It took a moment and some readjusting but she finally managed to read what was on the scrap of paper. "It's a coupon for that gum you like. It's on sale buy two get one free until Friday."

Now he seemed much more interested in penny pinching coupon cutting ways.

XxX

So he had asked for this. More than that he had ordered her stay at home while he handled re-stocking the kitchen. Really, he had no one to blame but himself.

Still he thought he had handled it pretty well. He had managed to avoid bringing home any instant noodles per her request, and had cut down his impulse gum purchase considerably per glaring face at the mere mention of their low stock. Now he was home with several bags of food ready to be put away.

Standing in the doorway was his smiling pregnant wife. "Thanks, so which bag has my rice?"

He felt his mind go blank. "Rice?"

"Yeah. The rice you were supposed to get so I could take my nap?" Carefully she squatted down and started riffling through the bags. "I needed rice, eggs, and carrots. If you'll get the rice out I'll hunt down the eggs and carrots. They shouldn't be too hard to find. They always put the eggs in their own bag and the carrots with the other perishables."

There was a silence.

Letting out a deep pained sigh, she straightened herself back up. Then she gave him a flat look that he hadn't witnessed since they went to high school together. "... You didn't get my rice, eggs, or carrots did you?"

More silence.

He put his shoes back on before heading back out the door. "I'll be back."

XxX

Thirty years married and he was still assigned to produce picking and cart pushing. Standing in the canned goods aisle, he was calculating what he could sneak into their cart before she got back. Currently he was trying to decipher the difference between coconut milk and canned milk in regards to which one would tick her off the most when she returned when he overheard part of a conversation that kick started a de ja vu moment. To the point that, for a brief moment, he felt like he was in his twenties all over again.

Several feet ahead were a young woman with an equally young man and, if he had to guess, it was their first trip to the grocery store together. "You have to buy your perishables last. You can't buy milk and ice cream first. The ice cream melts and the milk will go bad if you take too long buying everything else."

He didn't hear much else as they disappeared to the next aisle over but it was enough to put a familiar toothy smirk on his face.

It was at this moment that his wife made her appearance back to the cart.

"Hey so I was thinking-" Looking up to find her husband wearing that grin that meant he was up to something made her immediately suspicious. He was the only person she knew who could get into trouble if left alone for thirty seconds in the grocery store. "Youichi?"

Then, he did the absolutely last thing she thought he would do.

He bent down and gave her a kiss. Right there in the middle of shopping for their week's supply of food.

Even though she knew she must look a fool, she couldn't help the blush or her wide blinking eyes. "What was that for?"

Instead of answering he just gave her another more smug toothy grin before pushing the cart down the aisle. Leaving one very confused, but pleased, Hiruma Mamori holding a bag of noodles in each hand.


	29. The Difference

Xx The Difference xX

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

Theme 30. kiss

It was different.

For the first time in a long time he found himself eating a cup of lukewarm instant noodles with his laptop for his dinner companion. The mutt wasn't even around anymore. It was him, himself, and no one.

There were several pairs of used socks scattered across the furniture and there was no one to tell him to toss them in the laundry basket. There were hair ties in his bathroom that weren't his but he didn't throw them away like he knew he should. The slurping of his noodles seemed impossibly loud, the hum of his computer almost deafening. He felt small. It wasn't a feeling he was familiar with and he hoped it wasn't going to last.

He wondered how long it would take him to get used to being alone again.

He ignored the inkling that he really didn't want to find out.

It just didn't feel right.

Here he was a healthy attractive young man with an equally healthy attractive young woman. The atmosphere was romantic, because he could be romantic when he chose to be and anyone who said otherwise could shove that lie where the sun don't shine. She wasn't his normal type but if he played his cards right he knew that he wouldn't be going home alone.

And if there was one game he was good at it was cards.

So, despite the odd churning feeling in his stomach, he put on his most charming smile and put on a show that should have won him some sort of an award.

He didn't say a single cross or curse word. He was the perfect gentleman, the kind woman tripped over their feet to bring home to meet the folks. There were compliments and pretty words. At one point he even pulled out her chair for her, something he'd never done before. Yet there was this nagging little back burner of a thought that kept telling him that _She_ would have seen right through him. But he beat it into submission and laughed at nothing.

It was all wrong.

His date was left very confused. One minute they were sharing a very nice kiss that had the very real potential of ending in a bed and the next thing she knew she was being dropped off at her own place without so much as a phone number to contact him.

To be fair she wasn't the only one in a state of confusion. Several blocks over he was speeding through the streets wondering just what the hell was the matter with him. Something had to be the matter with him. No normal person did things like this. He fully admitted he wasn't like most normal people but he was sure that he never half assed anything. Even when he wasn't enjoying himself he didn't leave things unfinished. He certainly didn't bolt like a deer in the headlights.

Except for tonight.

Tonight he had fled without shame. Fled because he couldn't take that feeling anymore: that awful somersaulting that had consumed him, growing tighter, tenser until that kiss. That kiss had undone him. Her lips were warm and suddenly he couldn't pretend anymore. That was why he was swerving around corners in ways that would have had _Her_ scolding him for his recklessness.

Then, just like that, he knew what he had to do.

Maneuvering his way into an empty lot by a bit of fancy driving and breaking several traffic laws, he pulled out his cell. Without looking at the keypad he dialed and waited for the other person to pick up. After what felt like a never ending line of rings he heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

His eyes closed as that one little word said in _Her _voice washed over him.

"Mamori."

For the first time that night the anxious butterflies weren't present.

"Youichi?"

It was going to be good.


	30. Between a Boy and a Girl

Xx Between a Boy and a Girl xX

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

Theme 10. #10

The absolute last thing Hiruma ever expected to hear while fooling around his apartment with his girlfriend was the sudden uncontrollable laughter of said girlfriend. Forcing himself to put a little distance between them. Hair disheveled, shirt significantly higher up than it had been before, he had no idea what would cause the burst of hysterics she was just getting under control. Determined to figure this out quickly so that he could continue on with more pleasurable activities, he went straight to the point.

He looked her right in the eye and asked, "What the fuck is so damn funny?"

This only caused a peal of giggles.

With a sigh he pushed himself up and off her. Taking a seat on the futon while Mamori righted herself. In vain she tried to tell him several times what was going on but then she'd look at him and start all over again. He could feel the back his neck heating up in an awkward mix of anger and embarrassment.

Embarrassment. Now that was one thing he had never felt before he started dating his ever serious manager. Sure it took five years of working together and a year of not seeing each other to get to this point but in all that time she was the only one who could make him feel... _self-conscious. _She made him second guess himself in ways he never had made him cringe a little how easily he had let her in but it was too late now. The benefits so heavily outweighed any discomfort that he could feel, that there was no way she was getting rid of him.

Ever.

"S-sorry!"

Well, it seemed she finally managed to choke out a word. He turned his head to look at her: face flushed, eyes bright, and practically asking to be kissed again. He was on the cusp of just forgetting about the whole thing to return to their previous activities when she started talking again.

This time around it looked like she had a handle on herself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"Che. You didn't."

"Uh huh." She was looking entirely too smug for his liking."Then I take it the back of your neck has always been that red?"

Inwardly he cursed himself as his treacherous hand all but flew up to feel the heat radiating from it. His eyes narrowed at her snickers. Apparently he was a bad influence on her; she wouldn't have done that a couple of years back. His own mouth twisted in smugness. "Better than having a laugh like a fucking deranged hyena."

Rather than having the desired effect of having her shut up and shoot daggers at him with her eyes, it caused her to light up like a roman candle. "I couldn't help it you're just so- so'"

He wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"So bad at it."

Something that he wasn't even completely aware was inside of him died at her words.

That was harsh.

He hated to sound like the melodramatic teenager that he had never been but- just- wow. That had hurt. It was a really big blow to his pride but, more than that, it hurt in another more personal way. It was a direct hit to him and his pathetic lack of experience with girls. As much as he hated to admit it, even in confines of his own head, he didn't have any game. Like at all. He was too abrasive, too blunt. Sure he looked great and he could act like more docile if he wanted to but he really didn't see the point in that. It would only serve as an atom bomb of a rude awakening when his real colors showed through.

Even he had to admit he had gotten lucky with Mamori.

Damn lucky.

With a side bit of extensive plotting.

Apparently he wasn't doing a vey good job of hiding his hurt because he could see the exact moment that she started to feel guilty. Then she started babbling, "No! No, I didn't mean you were bad at this," Here she made an exaggerated pointing gesture between him and her. "Cause you're really good at this. Great even! I mean-"

That little part on him that had been brutally murdered just minutes before was not as dead as he had previously thought. It come surging back with such speed and pride and happiness that he could have sworn he was a compliment away from doing something stupid. Something like grinning like a maniac or tackling her back onto the futon they had previously been occupying. But then he felt his jaw start to ache and he knew he wasn't hiding his grin at all. And if he wasn't hiding his grin, then what was the point of holding back in the tackling bit?

None. There was no point whatsoever.

Ten minutes later he managed to detach himself from her long enough to ask the question that had been nagging at him the whole time they had been making out, "If you weren't talking about me being bad at this then what were you talking about?"

"Oh," She laughed again. Only this was more of an embarrassed chuckle instead of the hysterics she had been in earlier. "You have trouble unhooking my bra."

Of all the things he had been imagining that had not been one of them. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." She gave a sheepish smile. "I shouldn't find it so funny but I do. I mean, you have those long thin fingers and you can throw a perfect spiral and draw tiny details on your sketches but when it comes to unhooking you fumble. I guess I sort of expected you to have better bra skills. "

And to that he had no response.

Although three days later he got the smug satisfaction of hearing her surprised squeak when she stood up from the couch they had been necking on and had to fly her arms up to keep her chest from falling out of her unhinged bra.


End file.
